Mirror Image
by Translucent Darkness
Summary: The Titans are sucked into a mirror given to Raven and end up in a place where they must fight daemons to survive. Pairings: RobStar InuKag SanMir
1. Through the Looking Glass

A/N: I've always found Kanna one of the coolest daemons, so she is going to be one of the daemons I'll focus on in this fic. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 1: Through the Looking-Glass

The doors of Titans Tower slid open, and Cyborg walked in carrying a small wooden box. "Anyone seen Raven?" the large teen asked. Beast Boy shook his head as he walked towards Cyborg to inspect the box.

"I'm here," Raven said, phasing through the floor next to Beast Boy. Cyborg was unaffected, but Beast Boy screamed and hid behind the couch. Peeking up from behind a very large pillow, he scowled.

"Do you always have to do that?" he yelled.

Raven ignored him and examined the box. "It's for you, Rae," Cyborg said holding it out to her. "It's from some museum in Japan."

"Thanks, Cyborg," Raven said lifting the box from his hands. Her gaze never left it as she headed for her room.

Raven phased through her door and floated over to her bed. Sitting down, she used her powers to carefully remove each nail. Then she set the box beside her and removed the lid. A strong flash of daemonic aura blinded her momentarily. Cursing under her breath she rubbed her eyes to alleviate the sting. She mentally kicked herself for not preparing herself for the flash. She could feel the daemonic aura as soon as Cyborg brought the package inside the tower. As soon as the spots cleared, and the aura was reduced to a dull glow, the half-daemon peered inside where she found a letter resting on a bunch of packing peanuts. The letter read:

_Dear Raven,_

_This artifact was recently uncovered at a site near Mt. Fuji. Many strange things have been happening around this artifact. Our more superstitious employees refuse to come within a hundred meters of the artifact. We know you have experience with items of this nature, and we would very much appreciate it if you would "fix the problem."_

_Yours sincerely, Professor Yokido Ph.D._

Raven stared down at the letter for a few more seconds before setting it aside. She carefully dug through the packing peanuts and found a small, circular mirror. The frame was pure silver with swirling designs. Raven reached out with her power examining the mirror. She was amazed at the pure essence of daemonic energy. As she probed deeper with her magic, she realized it was some kind of portal. Actually it was more of a black hole than a portal. Raven kept searching for the source of its energy, but it was almost like the mirror didn't have energy. Instead it seemed like it used more of the _lack _of energy. Suddenly, something grabbed hold of Raven's magic. She tried to fight, but it felt like she was fighting nothingness. She felt her physical body begin to shudder, and pain coursed through her veins. She screamed, and the mirror above her dresser shattered as Raven was sucked into the tiny, silver portal.

* * *

In the kitchen/living room of Titans Tower, Robin and Starfire were cooking dinner (it was Starfire's turn, but Robin didn't want to take any chances), and Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing video games. Robin stirred a boiling pot and said, "Hey, Beast Boy, will you go tell Raven that dinner's ready?" Sweat formed on Beast Boy's head, and Cyborg laughed at his friend's fear of Raven.

"Don't worry," Cyborg said, still laughing, "I'll go with you."

Starfire turned to Robin as the boys were leaving. She finished setting the table as she asked, "Is telling friend Raven that the dinner has been prepared some sort of joke?"

Robin smiled at her naïveté, "It is when Beast Boy does it, Star."

Starfire nodded though she did not really understand.

* * *

"My sensors say she's in her room," Cyborg said as he and Beast Boy exited the kitchen/living room.

They walked to her room and stopped at her door. Cyborg knocked. "Hey, Raven! Dinner's ready." No one answered.

"Rae, are you in there?" Beast Boy yelled. He then turned to Cyborg. "Are you sure she's in there?"

"My sensors say she is," he replied.

"Dude," Beast Boy said as he opened her door, "maybe she's- Whoa!" He stopped short as he looked into her room.

"What is it?" Cyborg asked opening her door wider. "What the…"

They were both staring at a small circular object on Raven's bed that was projecting a blinding white light.

"Go get Robin, NOW!" Cyborg said with urgency. Beast Boy ran down the hall to get the leader of their team.

Cyborg cautiously entered Raven's room and approached her bed. As he came closer to the object, he saw that it was either a picture frame or a mirror. Most likely it was a mirror, and he knew that mirrors in Raven's room were never normal, though that was already obvious. He turned as he heard rushing feet and silently thanked God as Robin appeared in the doorway. Robin's mouth gaped when he saw the mirror. Then his eyes grew wide with horror as he tried to say something. He finally found his voice and yelled, "Cyborg, move!" Cyborg turned around and saw a small wraith-like child now holding the mirror. She was translucent with long white hair and a long white robe. Her eyes, though, were piercing black. The mirror was now facing him, and before he could run, the white light from the mirror was enveloping him in a strangling hold. He could feel himself being pulled toward the mirror, and he felt like he was being crushed as he shrank and penetrated the mirror's surface.

"No!" Robin yelled throwing himself at Cyborg and grabbing his friend's hand. Soon white tendrils were latching onto him, too. Starfire and Beast Boy attempted to help their friends, but the white light quickly had them as well. The translucent girl looked on the scene emotionless. She only blinked when the Titans were sucked into her mirror.

* * *

Robin felt the pain ease as soon as he passed through the mirror. The white tendrils released him, and he fell painfully to a stone floor. Robin swiftly stood and surveyed his surroundings, but he couldn't see anything. A dense white fog prevented vision further than a foot. Robin could tell that things were moving within the fog, though, and he quickly pulled out his staff as he started to feel a small tug on his entire body. He whirled around to see what was pulling on him, but he couldn't see anything. Robin swung his staff out into the fog to see if he hit something, but nothing was there. Though he knew nothing was in his vicinity, Robin still felt the tug.

A small voice started to speak in his ear. "Just let go. It would be so much easier just to let everything go."

_No!_ a vioce in his head said. _Hold on! Whatever you do, don't let go!_

Robin had no idea what he was supposed to hold on to, but he felt the tug pull at something inside of him. Robin held firm.

"Why?" the voice asked. "Look around. No one else is here. Do you really want to stay here all alone?"

Robin became doubtful. _Why was he holding on?_ The tug became stronger, and Robin began to feel something leave his body. It was like his breath. His breath was being taken. Robin exhaled and allowed the force to take it.

"Give me your soul!" the voice hissed in his ear.

"Friend Robin, where are you? I am in need of assistance!"

_Who was that?_ Robin thought. Then he remembered. It was Starfire. He wasn't alone, and she needed him. Robin took a huge breath and felt as if someone had punched him in the ribs as a weight came back into his body. The force broke, and Robin ran toward Starfire's voice.

"Starfire!" Robin yelled as he ran. "Starfire, hold on!" Soon Starfire's form began to appear through the fog. Robin gasped as he came closer. The little girl he had seen in Raven's room holding the mirror was now floating in front of Starfire. This time, though, the girl was not translucent but solid. She was holding a mirror this time as well, but something was different about it. This mirror was silver with gold markings. Robin was horrified. A white mist seemed to be flowing out of Starfire and pulled into the mirror.

"Star!" Robin yelled as he ran to her. She collapsed as the last of the white mist left her body.

As the mirror sucked in the last traces of the mist, the girl said in a small, quiet voice, "The boundless soul spreads emotion like ripples in water." With that, the girl disappeared.

Robin looked down at Starfire. She almost looked dead. "Star! Star, wake up! You have to wake up!" Tears flooded the inside of Robin's mask as he stared at Starfire's still form.

Suddenly, a black force surrounded Robin. He looked up to see a black dome surround him and Starfire. As he turned around, he saw the other Titans. Raven's eyes were glowing white, and her cape was billowing out behind her. She seemed to have created the dome. Beads of sweat appeared on her forehead. Beast Boy and Cyborg just looked scared. Raven turned to Robin and said in a deep voice that was edging on daemonic, "We can still save Star, but first I have to get us out of here." Raven's head suddenly snapped up. "There."

* * *

Kagura leaned over to pick up a Sacred Jewel shard from a dying man. She turned to the girl with a mirror next to her. "We have it Kanna. Let's go."

"Not so fast Kagura!" someone yelled from behind her. She turned to see Inuyasha and his friends.

"Impudent fools!" she yelled. "Dance of the Dragon!"

"Wind scar!" Inuyasha yelled and sliced through the twisters Kagura had created.

"Dance of Blades!" she yelled, pieces of wind flew toward Inuyahsa. He moved just in time.

"Hirakotsu!" Sango yelled as she threw her giant boomerang. Kagura dodged gracefully.

"Kanna," Kagura said as she turned to the small girl beside her, "take care of the daemon slayer." Kanna nodded and aimed her mirror at Sango. A white mist started to flow out of Sango and toward Kanna's mirror. Sango fell to her knees.

"Sango!" Miroku yelled. He turned back to Kagura and Kanna. "Wind Tun-" Miroku started but was cut short as Kanna's mirror turned black. Kanna looked down at her mirror. The white mist from Sango retreated back into her body as a form flew out of the mirror. It looked like a large black bird.

"Kanna?" Kagura looked at the girl-daemon.

"They escaped?" Kanna said in her small voice. The large black bird floated erect about three feet above the ground between the fighting parties. As the large bird opened its wings, four teens fell to the ground. Two looked very scared, one seemed to be crying, and the last seemed unconscious. The bird shrank to a teenage girl with glowing white eyes and a billowing cape. With a moan she fell from the air, and the frightened man made of metal caught her. She too was unconscious. When Inuyasha looked up from this sight he saw that Kagura and Kanna were escaping on a large white feather.

* * *

A/N: It might take me a while to update this story because I'm still in the middle of my HPTT crossover. That story takes precedence. I will update though! Please review! 


	2. Wonderland?

A/N: I'm going with _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ and _Through the Looking-Glass_ references (not from the movie, from the books). If they become too obscure, please tell me. (Those are also included in the disclaimer.) Also, **daemon can be spelled with an a!** Look it up before you tell me I'm wrong.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Inuyahsa.

* * *

Chapter 2: Wonderland?

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha demanded of the people before him.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. She stepped forward and said kindly, "Are you okay?"

Beast Boy jumped up. "Where are we, now?" He was becoming frantic.

Cyborg stepped forward, still holding Raven, and asked, "Could you guys help us?"

"Who are you?" Miroku inquired.

Robin laid Starfire's head on the ground gently and stood. Turning to Miroku, he said morosely, "We're the Teen Titans."

Kagome jumped in excitement which made everyone around her jump in surprise. "I've heard of you. You're from my time."

"You're _time_?" Beast Boy was now pulling out his hair in confusion and panic. A slight moan alerted everyone to Raven's waking. Cyborg laid her on the ground. Raven sat up and rubbed her head with her hand. Beast Boy ran to her. "Thank goodness, you're awake," he yelled waving his arms in the air. "What happened? Where are we? How do we get home? Who-" Beast Boy was silenced with a glare from Raven. Raven slowly got to her feet.

Inuyasha, in the meantime, sniffed the air. Cocking his head to one side, he analyzed Raven. As she stood, Inuyasha unsheathed his sword. "Name yourself, daemon!" he demanded. Raven sent her trademark glare to the dog-daemon; Inuyasha simply readied his sword.

Raven lifted her cowl-like hood to hide her emotionless face as she said, "I am half-daemon, as are you, and I keep the company of humans, as do you."

Inuyasha's ears twitched slightly at this logic, but his sword was held steady. "Feh," he scoffed. "You can still be dangerous."

Raven's eyes started to turn red with anger. Couldn't he see that they needed help? Couldn't he see Starfire? Raven quickly suppressed her anger, but let her eyes glow white. Attempting to scare him, she floated several feet in the air. Wind stirred her cloak. Smirking, she said, "Oh, I'm dangerous." Inuyasha stepped back. He had never seen this before. Raven silently returned to the ground and let her eyes return to their normal amethyst hue. She continued, "But that doesn't mean I'm going to hurt you. We need help. Will you help us?"

Inuyasha regained his aura of confidence and pride quickly like it was a jacket he had thrown into the corner and recently retrieved. His ears twitched again as he scrutinized the half-daemon. "Feh, as if you could hurt me. We'll help you, for now. We can't go around helping every idiot we find."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome snapped.

Sango stepped forward. Nodding toward Starfire, she asked, "What happened to your friend."

Robin answered. "That little girl did something to her. She had a mirror, and some white stuff came out of Starfire and went into the mirror."

Sango hung her head. Miroku walked up behind her and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Your friend is gone, I'm afraid. Kanna stole her soul."

"What?" Robin gasped as he knelt by his girlfriend. Robin laid her head on his lap and brushed the stray hairs away from her face. "Star," he whispered, silently praying for her to answer him. Tears found their way out from behind his mask.

Raven walked up beside him. "We can get her back."

"What are you talking about?" asked Miroku. "You can't get a soul back from Kanna's mirror."

"Something was different, though. We were inside the daemon's mirror when Starfire's soul was stolen. The mirror she used to take Starfire's soul was different. It felt like more of a storage portal, instead of a void."

"Wait," interjected Beast Boy. "That girl was a daemon. I'm really starting to hate daemons." Inuyasha and Raven glared simultaneously at the changeling. Beast Boy cringed. "Sorry."

"You guys are from America, right?" Kagome asked.

Beast Boy nodded. "Yep, the best country in the world. Our four fathers: Washington, Jefferson, Lincoln, and that other guy with the funny white wig moved to this country from some other country and created the fifty states."

The Titans rolled their eyes while everyone else looked confused. Raven explained, "Ignore him. He's an idiot." Beast Boy glowered at Raven's back, for he would never do it to her face.

"Okay," said Kagome. "You guys do realize that you're in Japan in the 1500's?" (A/N: Did I get the time right?)

Beast Boy jumped in front of the resident empath and started waving his arms. "Raven, what did you do?"

"Um," interrupted Cyborg to Raven's great relief, "how are you speaking English."

Kagome shook her head. "You're speaking Japanese."

Raven took charge, "An aftereffect of being in that mirror, I'm sure. Right now we need to get Starfire someplace safe."

"Yeah," Robin agreed, picking her up.

"Follow us. The village isn't far."

* * *

The Titans and the Inuyasha gang came upon an old village. Children were playing on the surrounding hills and adults were going about their daily tasks. The village was simple: a mixture of grass hits and small wooden homes. As they approached the village, an old woman limped out to meet their group.

"Kaede!" Shippo yelled as he ran to meet the woman halfway. Shippo jumped into her arms and hugged her tightly. "Kaede, we made some new friends."

"Aye," Kaede answered. "I can see that." When she caught sight of Starfire in Robin's arms, she asked, "What is wrong with that girl?"

Sango explained, "Kanna took her soul, but there may be a way to retrieve it."

Kaede shook her head. "I'm afraid not. Kanna's mirror is the void. All souls are lost when they enter it unless they are still attached to something from the real world."

Raven stepped forward and said, "But Kanna didn't use her usual mirror. This one was different. It felt like a container, like it temporarily held the souls."

Kaede's face paled. "What did it look like?" she asked.

Robin answered as he laid Starfire in the soft grass, "It was silver, I think, with weird gold markings."

Kaede paled even more. So much so, in fact, that some might say her skin rivaled that of Raven's. She grew very tense as well. "Come," she said, not without a quiver in her voice. "Bring the girl to my hut."

In Kaede's hut, Robin laid Starfire on a stack of furs. Kaede rummaged through a trunk.

"Kaede, what are you looking for?" Kagome asked.

"This." Kaede stood and showed the group an old, leather-bound book. Kaede sat on the floor and motioned for the rest of the group to do the same. Once the entire assembly was seated, Kaede flipped through the book until she found the proper page. "There is a spell," she began, "that requires a mirror similar to the one you described. The mirror holds the souls until they can be used in the spell."

"Well, what's the spell?" Inuyasha asked impatiently.

Kaede glared at Inuyasha before continuing, "The spell requires five souls: the boundless soul, the resurrected soul, the ever-changing soul, and the two similar souls born of opposites. Your friend Starfire was the boundless soul."

"So how do we get Star back?" Robin asked glancing at his girlfriend.

"Breaking the mirror I suppose. Whatever you do, you can't let this spell take place."

"Why?"

"The spell opens the gateway to a Hell dimension. All sorts of horrible daemons, the likes of which this world has never seen, will pour out of that gateway, and they will devour the world."

Wide eyes stared at the old priestess. "A-are you serious?" Kagome asked, shaking slightly. Kaede simply nodded.

Robin immediately took command. "We need to protect whoever's next. What was it-the resurrected soul? We need to find out who that is. I don't want them to end up like…" Robin's voice trailed off.

Inuyasha suddenly shot up. "Kagome!"

"What!" she asked slightly annoyed.

"No, Kagome, it's you." Inuyasha now looked extremely frightened. "You're Kikyo reincarnated; your soul is Kikyo's resurrected!"

"Oh my, he's right."

* * *

A/N: So how was it? Be honest, because if it sucks, I won't waste my time on continuing. 


	3. Gently Smiling Jaws

A/N: In this chapter I'm going to explore Sesshomaru's emotions, because he usually seems pretty emotionless. He may seem a little OOC. Also, I used some French in here, but I don't speak French. If you do speak French, and the translation makes no sense, don't blame me. I worked hard to get what I did.

Disclaimer: I don't own TT or Inuyasha or the _Alice_ references (all of the poems are from _Alice_).

* * *

Chapter 3: Gently Smiling Jaws

_How doth the little crocodile  
__Improve his shining tail,  
__And pour the waters of the Nile  
__On every golden scale!_

_How cheerfully he seems to grin,  
__How neatly spreads his claws,  
__**And welcomes little fishes in,  
**__**With gently smiling jaws!**_

A beautiful, ethereal sound broke the clearing in which a small girl was sleeping. It filtered through her ears and awoke her nicely like one would awaken from the smell of a hot breakfast being prepared in the kitchen. The sleepy girl sat up and rubbed the sand out of her eyes in a state of semi-consciousness. The sound was intoxicating, lulling the girl to a sense of security and contentment. At that moment, the only thing the girl cared about was hearing more. She perked her ears and strained to hear each individual note, but the music grew fainter. Panic trickled into her mind. As the music became soft, the girl felt as if her life was also being pulled away. She had to hold on. She stood and made her way out of the clearing into the dense forest. The girl carelessly stepped over the tiny creature that she considered family and left without looking back. The music pulled her. She seemed to be able to see though the forest was dark from the thick canopy. The music was guiding her.

The girl traveled through the woods, madly following the enthralling sound. After a few minutes, light filtered through the trees. Another girl shone brightly in the darkness. She was clothed in a white robe, and her long white hair fell about her shoulders. A small circular mirror was held in her tiny pale hands. The girl that had followed the music covered her eyes to protect them from the blinding light, and she listened. The music seemed to be spewing from the mirror. The girl didn't even have time to think this odd before she felt something leave her. She didn't care, though; the music was replacing what she lost. Slowly, bit by bit, she felt it leave her. The music filled the void, but she soon realized that it wasn't enough; she began to feel empty. Ignoring the calling music, the girl attempted to hold on to whatever was being stolen, but her efforts were futile. She had already lost too much. The emptiness overtook her, and she slumped to the ground at the base of a tree. The glowing girl examined the body with little emotion. Only one sentence escaped her white lips: "The resurrected soul returned once, but it will not return again."

Back in the clearing where the girl had been sleeping, a tall man with white hair examined the ground carefully. A worried expression appeared on his usually impassive face. He strode over to a sleeping creature and kicked him hard. The creature awoke, prepared to defend himself, but exhaled in relief when he saw who it was. When the creature examined the man's angry expression though, he grew frightened. To the creature, the man growled, "Where's Rin?"

* * *

"Inuyasha, go away!"

"What am I doing!"

"Just leave me alone!"

"I'm just trying to protect you!"

"I can protect myself!"

"No you can't!"

Raven sighed and rolled her eyes. Kagome and Inuyasha had been going at it all day. She couldn't meditate for two seconds before more yells punctuated her calm. Raven quietly floated over the hill, away from the village and the fight.

Meanwhile, Robin was sparing with Cyborg just outside of the village and Beast Boy was attempting to impress the local girls with his shape-shifting abilities. So far, he'd had no luck. All of the sudden, a large dragon-like creature lit on the hill beside the village. A tall man with long silvery-white hair climbed down from the back of the beast with a small child in his arms. A toad-like creature hopped down after him. As Inuyasha saw the man, his face grew hot with anger.

"What are you doing here, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked with contempt. Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy, along with the rest of the village, arrived at the scene shortly after Inuyasha made his rude statement.

"Who's that?" Robin asked Miroku quietly.

"Inuyasha's half-brother. They don't like each other."

"I can tell."

Sesshomaru had yet to respond to his brother. He simply moved the weight of the child from one arm to another before saying, "It's Rin."

"Really?" said Inuyasha, ever suspicious of his brother.

"Yes, really. Something's happened to her. She needs help."

"Don't trust him Ka-" but Inuyasha wasn't able to finish his sentence for Kagome was had rushed to Sesshomaru to see the girl. Kagome brushed the dark black hair out of the young, lifeless face. Tears started to well up in her large brown eyes.

"We'll help," she said, choking back a sob.

Sesshomaru gave a tiny smile, the only smile anyone had ever seen cross his face. Kagome saw his cheek sparkle with long dried tears that she knew he would never admit to.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted. "What are you doing!"

Kagome spun around to glare at the half-daemon. "SIT!" Inuyasha was slammed into the ground from an incredibly strong invisible force. "Can't you see that this little girl needs help? Can't you set aside you incredibly selfish feud with your brother for two seconds? Can't you even-"

Kagome was cut short by a calm, emotionless voice. "What's going on?" That voice unknowingly became the voice of reason. Kagome calmed down and Inuyasha did not retort. Everyone turned to the speaker as if she was a mediator designated to end the conflict. Her cloak was wrapped protectively around her, and her hood covered most of her face, but her look of confusion was still apparent "Is anyone going to try to explain the situation to me?"

Robin explained, "It seems that Inuyasha's brother, whom Inuyasha appears to hate, came to ask us to help a child who is seemingly in his charge." Robin turned to Miroku and asked, "Am I correct?" Miroku nodded.

"What's there to fight about? If the girl needs some kind of medical treatment we should take her to Kaede. She should know how to treat it." Raven made it sound as if this was the simplest thing in the world.

Inuyasha grew angry again. "But, Sesshomaru-"

Raven scowled at her fellow half-daemon and snapped, "This isn't about Sesshomaru, and this isn't about _you_. This is about her." Raven pointed to the girl in Sesshomaru's arms. Kagome smiled. _I couldn't have said it better myself,_ she thought.

* * *

Inside Kaede's hut, Rin was laid next to Starfire on the blankets. After hearing Sesshomaru's and Jaken's accounts of what had happened and after a thorough examination of Rin, they had all decided that Kanna had stolen Rin's soul. What they couldn't figure out, though, was why. They had explained the basics of what was going on to Sesshomaru and Jakin: how Kanna brought the Titans there from the future, and how she was collecting souls to open a gateway to Hell.

"It doesn't make any sense," remarked Robin. "How is Rin the resurrected soul?"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened, and his face flushed. "Wait, you never told me Kanna was looking for a resurrected soul. Rin- she was- I mean…"

Suddenly Inuyasha understood what his normally collected brother was trying to say. "You brought Rin back from the dead with the Tensaiga!" (A/N: sp?)

"I did."

"What?" asked Beast Boy, completely flustered. "First, you brought in new people, and now you bring in completely new words! I can't learn this much!"

"Beast Boy," Raven growled threateningly under her breath.

"It doesn't matter," said Robin. "All that matters is that Kanna has her second soul, and we need to find out who's next."

"The ever-changing soul," Kaede answered.

"Who's that?"

"We have no way of knowing."

* * *

That night Robin was sitting silently in the dark next to Starfire. He stroked her long red hair continuously until he drifted off to sleep. Sesshomaru was less sleepy. Instead he was staring into a pool of water near the village. Images of Rin flashed through his head. He saw her laugh and play. He could feel the laugh that he would never let escape bubbling inside of him as he saw her mock Jakin. He could smell the flowers she had picked for him. As he reveled in the scent, he realized that the aroma was not a memory, but very real. It was a mix of lavender and some sort of spice he did not recognize. Curiosity welled inside him, and using his keen nose, he followed the fragrance to its source.

In a clearing hidden just inside the line of trees, Sesshomaru saw Raven. She was sitting in the lotus position holding a mortar and pestle. She was crushing something intensely, and every so often, she would add another leaf or drop of liquid or pinch of powder from the various bowls surrounding her. When she seemed satisfied with her product, she stood and moved to another area of the clearing where a circle of candles had already been set up. A bowl filled with what looked like water sat in the middle of the circle. With a wave of Raven's hand, the candles lit, creating an eerily soft radiance. Raven then sat before the bowl and slowly began to pour her concoction into the water as she chanted:

Tout voir créatures,

Fermé à clef derrière le voile,

J'ouvre la porte,

Reveal the unseen!

Raven's voice grew louder and she repeated the same line, "Reveal the unseen! Reveal the unseen! REVEAL THE UNSEEN!" With her last words, the water mixed with the potion started to glow an iridescent indigo as did Raven's eyes. The water rose out of the bowl and became a solid mirror of shimmering indigo water. Raven too rose into the air; her breath locked in her chest. Sesshomaru watched as she hovered six feet above the ground with the mirror of water glittering before her face. Suddenly Raven was thrown from her position as if an invisible foot kicked her hard in the chest. Sesshomaru ran forward and caught the half-daemon in his arms. The mirror of water splashed on the ground, extinguishing a few candles. Sesshomaru ignored this. Raven's head fell limply against his chest as her heard her whisper, "I saw who's next." She then slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

A/N: Okay, the next chapter will have a fight scene, I promise. Please review! 


	4. Curiouser and Curiouser

A/N: Before anyone gets any ideas this is **NOT a BB/Rae fic!** It may seem like it, but it's not.

Disclaimer: I don't own TT or Inuyasha or _Alice_.

* * *

Chapter 4: Curiouser and Curiouser

Raven awoke to find the Titans and the Inuyasha gang staring at her. Raven's eyes gazed around the room until they reached Beast Boy. All of the sudden Raven jumped up and threw her arms around the changeling.

"Raven!" Beast Boy yelled as he tried to squirm out of her grip. "What's wrong with you!"

Raven pulled away and stared into Beast Boy's dark green eyes. Beast Boy looked down; her gaze made him uncomfortable. "Beast Boy," she said in an oddly soothing voice, "you're next."

Beast Boy's eyes grew large, and he jerked away from the empath. "Wh-what?" he stammered.

Robin spoke up, "Are you sure?"

Raven nodded reluctantly. "I did a spell to see who was next-"

Robin interrupted, "Sesshomaru told us that."

Raven went on, "The ever-changing soul, it's to be taken literally. As Beast Boy's body changes into different animals, the physical shape of his soul changes as well."

"Th-that can't be true. You're wrong!" Beast Boy said almost pleadingly. Raven could see fear in his eyes.

"It's okay, BB," Cyborg said, trying to comfort his friend. "We'll protect you."

"We will," agreed Robin. "We need a plan of action. I'm going to have Sango, Cyborg-"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Inuyasha yelled. "I'm not going to let the kid in tights order me around."

Robin turned hot with anger. "You think you can fight me, dog boy?" Inuyasha and Robin then began a fierce glaring match.

"Stop!" two voices shouted at once. Everyone turned to Raven and Kagome.

"This isn't solving anything."

"We aren't helping Beast Boy by fighting."

Kagome turned to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, let's hear Robin's idea before we decide we hate it." Inuyasha grumbled acceptance and a few curses under his breath.

Next, Raven turned to Robin. "Fighting amongst is not going to help us beat Kanna and get Starfire's soul back." Robin looked down, ashamed. "Tell us your plan."

As quick as a flash, Robin hid his grief and went back into leader mode. "We can have Sango, Inuyasha, and I be the first line of defense. Next will be Kagome, Miroku, and Cyborg. Then Sesshomaru and Raven will guard Beast Boy inside a safe place." Inuyasha snorted at his brother's petty job until Robin continued. "Sesshomaru is the fastest and the strongest. He will be able to distract Kanna while Raven gets Beast Boy to a safe place. Hopefully, Kanna won't break through. The second line of defense will give the first line a bit of time to recuperate if Kanna makes it to the second line. Once we've regained a bit of strength, we'll join the second line."

A voice from the corner spoke, "I think it's a good plan."

Inuyasha frowned at his brother. "You only like it 'cause Robin said you were the best."

Sesshomaru struck back in monotone, "You only dislike it because Robin said I was the best."

"Feh." Inuyasha wasn't about to be humiliated by useless grudges. It _was_ a good plan, and it might work. "Fine, let's do it."

* * *

All of the Titans and the Inuyasha gang were in their positions. Raven, Beast Boy, and Sesshomaru sat in a cellar beneath a separate cottage from that where Starfire's and Rin's soulless bodies lay. Beast Boy was shaking. Raven was being uncommonly soothing. The half-daemon held her green friend in her arms and repeated over and over again, "I'm not going to let her take you." Raven, though, was worried herself. She had felt Kanna's magic; it was strong. Raven forced herself to be calm, though, for Beast Boy's sake. She could not imagine how frightened he was.

Sesshomaru sat opposite the teens. He checked and rechecked his weapons, pretending he couldn't see Raven and Beast Boy.

Above ground inside the cottage, Kagome, Miroku, and Cyborg were ready for battle. Kagome was clutching her bow tightly in one hand. She had an arrow in the other. Slung onto her back was a quiver filled with the rest of her arrows. Miroku was holding his cursed arm with determination. Cyborg stood resolutely, waiting for the attack.

Surrounding the cottage was the first line of defense: Sango, Inuyasha, and Robin.

Sango's head jerked at the slightest sound, her arm ready to fling her boomerang at the attacker.

Robin stood in his fight position, ready to play leader and protect his teammates and save Starfire.

Inuyasha stared forward, unwavering. He kept thinking the same thought: _I can't let Kanna get to Kagome._

After some time of standing and waiting, a white figure broke the line of trees on the hill. Inuyasha saw her first. "Sango, Robin, it's Kanna."

Kanna walked forward and stopped at the top of the hill. She stood there for a few moments before her mirror turned black. The surface began to shimmer and a long snake-like head protruded from the mirror.

"Have you ever seen something come out of her mirror before?" Robin asked.

"Just you," Inuyasha replied.

The entity continued to flow out of the mirror until a huge black snake stood on the hill. Its white eyes blazed with hunger, and it slithered at an incredible speed toward the tiny group. "Get ready," Inuyasha and Robin said simultaneously.

When the snake was about ten feet in front of the group, Robin yelled "Go!" Sango threw her gigantic boomerang toward the creature. It hit the beast's neck squarely. The snake reared up as the boomerang returned to Sango, and the group watched in horror as the large gash disappeared before their eyes. The snake's tail came lashing toward Sango, but Robin knocked her out of the way. Inuyasha lifted his sword high in the air and yelled, "Windscar!" Bright blades of wind thrashed the snake into a thousand tiny pieces, but Inuyasha gasped as the pieces twitched and reassembled themselves into the large snake. Robin leapt into the air and threw five flash discs into the snake's face. While it was dazed, Robin pulled out some explosives and threw them right at the snakes head. Quickly, the beast retreated to the hill to escape the explosives. Sango, Robin, and Inuyasha followed. What our heroes didn't notice, though, was that Kanna was gone.

* * *

Inside the hut, tension was high as the group listened to the battle raging outside. The door began to creek open, and Cyborg ran to it. "Do you guys need-" but before he could finish he was thrown back by a blast of white energy, and Kanna entered the cottage. Miroku growled and held out his cursed hand. Flinging off the prayer beads, he yelled, "Wind tunnel!" The great vacuum was exposed, pulling in everything in its path, except Kanna. Her hair flew wildly, but she stood in the doorway, completely still, as if she was a statue nailed to the ground. "Damn!" Miroku muttered as he put away his wind tunnel.

Now it was Kagome's turn. Kagome readied her bow with a sacred arrow and aimed it right at Kanna. She then released it and the glowing arrow zoomed toward the tiny pale daemon. Kanna didn't move. As the arrow was about to strike her face, she calmly lifted her mirror which absorbed the arrow.

"It's coming back!" Kagome yelled as the face of the mirror began to glow. Both she and Miroku ran out of the arrows path, but when it was level with them, it exploded and energy knocked Kagome and Miroku to the floor. Now all three warriors were out cold.

* * *

In the cellar of the cottage, Beast Boy still sat huddled next to Raven while Sesshomaru checked his weapons once again. Beast Boy began to whimper as loud bangs and yelling were heard from above. After a few minutes, the door in the ceiling of the cellar opened. Kanna floated down through the hole. Raven and Sesshomaru stood and took battle stances. "Get him out of here," Sesshomaru whispered to Raven.

Raven pulled up her hood and her eyes glowed white. "Azarath, Metrion, Zin- ahh!" A long white tendril flew out of Kanna's mirror and lashed at Raven, smacking her to the ground. The tendril wrapped around her ankle and started to pull her toward the mirror. Sesshomaru rushed forward and used his claws to free her. Raven rose into the air. Some barrels of seed began to glow with black energy and in a moment they were soaring through the air toward Kanna. More tendrils appeared from the mirror and knocked the barrels out of the way. Sesshomaru ran forward, his claws gleaming. He slashed at the tendrils and fought his way to the tiny daemon. She dodged most of his attacks. When his claws aimed for the mirror, she guarded it with her arm. Sesshomaru's claws cut deep into her flesh, but a moment later her wounds were healed by white light. In the chaos of claws and light, Raven had managed to return to Beast Boy. She wrapped her cloak around him, muttered her famous words, and they disappeared in a flash of dark energy.

Kanna stepped back from Sesshomaru and examined the place where her quarry vanished. Then she too disappeared.

* * *

Outside the hut the large snake battling Inuyasha, Sango, and Robin, splashed to the ground as if it was water, creating puddles of thick blackish goop.

* * *

In a nearby forest, a large bird made of dark energy soared over the trees. It soon found a clearing and landed, transforming back into Raven and Beast Boy. Raven sat the distraught boy on a rock and stood. As she turned around, she noticed a white light. Immediately after she noticed this, a large white tendril slammed her hard into the ground. She looked up to see white mist floating out of Beast Boy into the mirror. "Raven!" he called before the last bit of mist left him and he slumped to the ground.

"The ever-changing soul experiences the lives of all." And with that, Kanna was gone.

* * *

A/N: I know Beast Boy is kind of wimpy in this chapter, but he's afraid that his soul is going to be stolen, and he's only thirteen or fourteen. 


	5. The Walrus and the Carpenter

A/N: Sorry about the delay. I'm going to finish this story before I finish my others, I promise.

Disclaimer: I don't own TT or Inuyasha or _Alice_.

* * *

Chapter 5: The Walrus and the Carpenter

'_O Oysters said the Carpenter,  
_'_You've had a pleasant run!  
__Shall we be trotting home again?'  
__**But answer came there none-  
**__And this was scarcely odd because  
__They'd eaten every one._

Raven rushed to Beast Boy's body. _No_, she thought. _No, this can't be._ She had failed; Beast Boy was gone. A tear fell on the changeling's soft green cheek. _I'm crying?_ This shocked Raven. She _never_ cried. Never. This single tear turned every thought she had of guilt and sadness to anger. Rage bubbled inside of her. Raven didn't have many friends, and this _daemon_ had taken away two of them. A red glint appeared in her eyes. _She will pay_.

* * *

Robin turned to Inuyasha. "What just happened?" he asked.

The dog daemon shrugged. "Maybe Kanna decided to cut her losses and leave, or the other guys killed her," he suggested.

"Or," Sango stepped forward, "she got what she came for." The three warriors stood staring at each other a moment longer before dashing into the hut.

* * *

"Wha-what?" Kagome mumbled. Someone was shaking her awake. She opened one eye to see a man with snow-white hair. Kagome rubbed her eyes. "Inuyasha?"

"No, Sesshomaru." Kagome opened her eyes fully to see the stern daemon before her.

"What happened?" she asked. "Is everyone okay?"

"I don't know," he answered. Kagome's face fell. "Raven and Beast Boy got away, but so did Kanna." Kagome looked around the ruined hut. Cyborg sat in the corner, examining something on his arm. Miroku sat a few feet away, holding his head in his hands.

A loud bang commanded everyone's attention. Inuyasha, Robin, and Sango strode through the door that had been thrown open. "Is everyone okay?" Robin asked.

Miroku answered, "We don't know where Raven and Beast Boy are."

"I'm tracking them right now," Cyborg said, pressing some buttons on his arm. "Found 'em. They're in a clearing not far from here."

* * *

Kanna stood watching Kagura practice her wind magic. Though she showed no expression, Kanna was smirking on the inside. She and Kagura were the loyal servants of Naraku, but soon that would change. Soon their would be no servants, no hierarchy, just complete and utter chaos, the sweet euphoria of destruction and mayhem. It was intoxicating, so much so, in fact, that Kanna did not notice the black figure appear behind her.

* * *

The Titans and Inuyasha and co. reached the clearing quickly. Kagome gasped as she saw Beast Boy's unconscious body lying on the ground. "She got him," Cyborg said quietly. "She got him."

"Where's Raven?" Sesshomaru asked.

Robin crossed the clearing and examined a large scorch mark. Next to it, he found a communicator. "I don't think Raven is Raven right now."

* * *

Kanna turned around as she felt something bind onto her ankle. A dark malevolent figure towered above her. Four bright red eyes shone from beneath a dark hood. The figure grinned manically, revealing perfectly white, fatally sharp teeth. A midnight-blue cloak completely covered the daemon. Long black tendrils of dark energy extended from beneath the cloak reaching toward Kanna. One tendril was wrapped tightly around her pale ankle.

Kanna gasped in surprise. Kagura heard her sibling and turned to her, gaining full view of the daemon attacking Kanna. Kagura flicked her fan, letting loose a blade of wind that cut through the tendril clasping onto her sister. The daemon turned to the wind sorceress. She spoke in a deep voice that seemed to spit fire and heat with each syllable, "This does not concern you!" Kagura stepped back at the sheer force hidden within the words.

A tendril shot out and knocked Kagura back a few yards. Kagura jumped to her feet. "Dancer of the Dragon!" she yelled, waving her fan. Large whirlwinds flew toward the dark daemon, who simply slid back to avoid the raging wind. With a growl, the daemon hit Kagura harder, sending her into the wall. Kagura stood and wiped the blood away. "What the hell did you do to get her so angry, Kanna?"

"Raven!" someone yelled from behind the dark daemon. She turned. Robin, Cyborg, and the Inuyasha group were running toward her.

Kagura took this time to unleash another attack. "Dance of Blades!" Large blades of wind came hurtling toward Raven. A large wall of dark energy appeared before her, stopping the blades. As the blades disappeared, so did the wall. The ground beneath Kagura became black and began to crumble. Pieces of rock, large and small, flew from the ground and collided with the sorceress. The ground became fluid and began to swallow her. She screamed, clawing at the ground that enclosed her.

"Raven!" Robin yelled. "Stop!"

"Feh," Inuyasha scoffed, hanging back. "I don't care if she kills Kagura."

Cyborg turned to Inuyasha, anger apparent in his voice, "If she kills Kagura, we'll never get the real Raven back."

Robin ran up Raven. "Please, Raven! Stop! You don't want this! You don't want to become your father!"

Raven's four red eyes closed and her two normal violet orbs opened with a sharp intake of breath. She shrunk, returning to her normal size and collapsed on the ground. Robin reached out to her, folding his arms around her as tears streamed down her face. "I'm sorry. Oh God, I'm so sorry," she sobbed, clutching her friend.

Inuyasha and the others cautiously walked over to Raven and Robin, wanting to know what had happened.

Kagura watched the entire scene with a look of bewilderment. _That girl's freaking crazy! _she thought before attempting to dig herself out of the ground that had, moments ago, been trying to consume her.

Kanna was expressionless as she stepped forward and aimed her mirror. White mist rose out of both Raven and Inuyasha. "Raven!" Robin yelled. _First my girlfriend and now the girl that's like my sister? _he thought, feeling helpless as Raven fell limp in his arms.

Beside him, someone else screamed out. "Inuyasha!" Kagome called, as the dog daemon fell to the ground. _No! Anyone but Inuyasha! _she thought. The white mist from and Inuyasha flowed toward the mirror, intertwining with the mist from Raven, creating one mass of mist before it disappeared into the mirror.

"Two souls so very alike; one born of love, the other of hate," Kanna said softly as the mirror consumed the mist.

"Oh, my God!" gasped Miroku. "She has all of her souls!"

* * *

A/N: The last two souls were Raven and Inuyasha because they're both half-daemon (two souls so very alike), but Inuyasha's parents loved each other (one born of love) and Raven's mother was raped (the other of hate). Please review. 


	6. The Red Queen, the White Queen, and Me!

Disclaimer: I don't own TT or Inuyasha or _Alice._

* * *

Chapter 6: The Red Queen, the White Queen, and Me!

_To the Looking-Glass world it was Alice that said  
_'_I've a sceptre in hand, I've a crown on my head.  
__Let the Looking-Glass creatures, whatever they be  
__Come and dine with the Red Queen, **the White Queen**, and me!'_

As the last bit of Raven's and Inuyasha's souls disappeared, the mirror began to glow crimson. Kanna held out the mirror and let go, leaving it floating in the air before them. The crimson light grew brighter, and the mirror expanded. A strong wind came hurtling past the group creating a noise like someone crying out in pain. With the wind came dark clouds which boomed and glowed with thunder and lightning.

The mirror kept growing until it was at least ten times larger than our heroes. The surface swirled with the dark light, making it a large foreboding beacon of malevolence before them. They stared at the mirror, and a few flinched as a cacophony of screeches came thundering through the mirror. Before any could ask what had made the horrid noise, a large creature flew through the swirl of red. It slightly resembled the pterodactyl Beast Boy so often turned into except it had a few distinct differences. Where Beast Boy's pterodactyl was huge, this was colossal! Translucent black wings spread from it, shining eerily from the light behind them. It flung its massive head back and let out another screech that made everyone's teeth chatter.

"What the hell is that?" Cyborg screamed over the moaning wind.

"It's a daemon! The portal's been opened, and it's come through the portal!" Miroku yelled in response.

Robin barked orders, "Sango, Cyborg, take Inuyasha and Raven to a safe place! Kagome, Miroku, Sesshomaru, fight!"

Sesshomaru charged toward the beast. He jumped high and attempted to slice the hide of the creature with his claws. The daemon let out a screech-like roar and flew higher. Once it had reached a certain height, it came charging back down and clawed at Sesshomaru. The dog-daemon was thrown into the wall, bleeding profusely.

While the daemon was occupied, Kagome, Miroku, and Robin watched as more creatures came through the portal. A flock of tall, gangly daemons staggered out of the crimson light. There skin was the color of dried blood and the grass curled away and died as they approached. A blast of blue energy was shot at a few, and a large boomerang came plunging toward another group. Robin turned around to see Sango and Cyborg racing toward him. Cyborg, seeing the look on Robin's face, assured his friend that they had put Raven and Inuyasha in a safe place. Robin turned back to the mass of daemons and saw that, though a few were down, the mass had been completely unfazed by the attack. Kagome loaded her bow with an arrow and shot it at one of the daemons. The arrow pierced its flesh and the daemon fell. It was quickly trampled by more daemons coming through the portal.

A few small creatures resembling giant spiders scuttled out and began to feast on the flesh of the fallen daemons. More spiders scampered toward the Robin, Cyborg, Sango, Miroku and Kagome. Robin threw some bird-a-rags that sliced a few in half. Miroku opened his wind tunnel and sucked some in, and Sango killed some with her boomerang. Cyborg and Kagome were attacking the taller daemons with sonic blasts and arrows. Sesshomaru, though bleeding, was still fighting the large winged creature, that is until another joined it.

More daemons charged through the portal. They were different shapes and sizes, but they were all blood-thirsty. It seemed as if every boogeyman and monster in the history of the imagination (and a few that no mind, however twisted, could think up) was there. The daemons that resembled humans were the most frightening. There were beautiful woman with huge majestic wings. One would think they were angels until one saw the long blood-stained fangs and piercing red eyes. Others looked like normal people but with twisted and contorted faces. Some only barely resembled the bodies of humans with dark vermilion skin with the heads of wolves.

Robin took a quick look around before exclaiming, "There's too many of them! Fall back!" The others obeyed his orders.

"We need a plan!" Miroku yelled, closing off his wind tunnel.

"We need to close the portal," Kagome added.

"How?"

Robin thought for a moment. "We have to break the mirror, right?" he asked slicing off the heads of a few approaching daemons.

"But it's not a mirror anymore. How can we break a portal?"

"There is still a back to the mirror, though," Sango put in.

"Right," Robin agreed. "Kagome and I will head to the back! You guys distract the daemons!" Everyone nodded in agreement before charging back into the fray.

Robin launched his grappling-hook and grabbed Kagome around the waist as it pulled him up. Normally, Kagome would have either blushed or punched him, but under the circumstances…

Robin and Kagome flew over the battle, swinging on a line suspended to a tall tree. A daemon tried to jump and grab them, but Kagome kicked it hard, causing it to fall back into the mass. The two quickly landed on the outside of the brawl. They both ran to the back of the mirror where they found Kanna, smiling as she watched the mayhem. The crimson light reflected off her white dress and hair, illuminating her. She seemed ethereal and wicked at the same time, like a fallen angel. The fight reflected in her white eyes, harshly clashing and yet eerily complementing the glee on her face. It was the most frightening thing either had ever seen.

"Kagome, go! I'll take care of Kanna," Robin said. At the sound of his voice the tiny pale daemon turned. A look of rage replaced her expression of happiness. Her eyes narrowed, and she pointed a white hand to Robin. A group of daemons detached themselves from the crowd and ran toward Robin. The teen pulled out his staff, prepared to fight.

Kagome, meanwhile, had slipped off and was now directly behind the mirror. She pulled out an arrow and positioned it on her bow. Whispering a prayer, she released the arrow. As it sped toward the back of the mirror, a pink aura surrounded it. The arrow struck the mirror causing a tiny crack, and the crack spread. Pink light shown through the crack which grew ever larger as the light brightened. Soon the pink light had engulfed the entire mirror, and with a blinding flash and an unbearable shriek, the mirror disappeared.

A hiss was heard as the cloud cover dissipated and the once fearsome daemons evanesced. Our heroes looked to each other and then looked for Kanna, but it seemed she had escaped as the evil of the mirror was detroyed.

Kagome walked over to where the enormous mirror had disappeared. In its place was a large scorch mark and the original tiny silver mirror with gold engravings. Kagome reached down to touch the mirror. As her hand caressed the surface, it released what sounded like a satisfied sigh. Five thick clouds of mist flew out of the mirror and sped away in different directions.

* * *

The group quickly ran to where Sango and Cyborg had stashed Raven and Inuyasha. The two were awake. Inuyasha looked annoyed and Raven held her head in her hands. Kagome rushed to Inuyasha and threw her arms around him. Cyborg and Robin did the same to Raven.

"Oh, Inuyasha!" Kagome cried. "I thought I'd lost you!"

"Well you didn't," Inuyasha answered attempting to sound annoyed, "so get off." He made no move to shrug off Kagome's hug though, the others noticed.

"Oh, God, Raven," Cyborg sighed. "Don't scare us like that."

Raven turned red under the hugs. After she had calmed them down, Raven's face split into a big smirk. "Robin," she said. "I bet Starfire's awake."

Robin broke his hug on her and looked up into her face. He had a large dumb-looking grin when he said, "You'll teleport us there because you're so great, right?" Raven actually laughed.

* * *

The Titans and the Inuyasha gang arrived in the village to find Kaede, Shippo, Beast Boy, Rin, and Starfire having tea while Beast Boy and Shippo regaled what they knew of the story to Rin and Starfire. Robin ran right in and swept Starfire up into his arms before she even knew what was happening. As she was about to greet him, Robin gave her a very passionate kiss. Shippo squealed in glee, and Inuyasha, who had just entered glared at the couple. They broke apart when the need for air became too much and just stood staring at each other.

When Sesshomaru entered the hut, Rin ran into his arms. "Master Sesshomaru!" she squealed as he pulled her into a large hug. Robin and Starfire smiled at the little girl who had been reunited with her surrogate father.

Raven dashed in after Sesshomaru. She ran straight to Beast Boy and gave him such a bone-crushing hug, it rivaled those of Starfire's. "Oh, God," was all she could say. Cyborg came in and put his hand on her shoulder. She loosened her grip on the changeling but kept her hands protectively on his shoulders.

"Hey, grass-stain. Don't leave us like that again," Cyborg said. "What would Rae and I do without our annoying little brother?" Beast Boy laughed and Raven smirked.

A voice punctuated the heartfelt reunion. "So what happened?" Shippo asked. Everyone smiled before jumping into the story.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter is already posted! Was this chapter too fast-paced? 


	7. Which Dreamed It?

Disclaimer: I don't own TT or Inuyasha or _Alice_.

* * *

Chapter 7: Which Dreamed It?

The Titans, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo(who had been forced to watch over Beast Boy, Rin, and Starfire during the adventure), Sesshomaru, and Rin stood outside of the village. "Well, this was certainly a unique adventure," Raven said in her usual monotone. Most of the group laughed.

"Well, I guess this is good-bye," Kagome said sadly.

"Yeah, you think you can get us home Raven?"

"I think I can manage."

Raven's eyes glowed white and her hands glowed black. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" she chanted. The mirror they had taken from Kanna began to glow black. It grew larger, large enough for a person to walk through and its surface swirled. "Time to go."

"Good-bye new friends! And thank you for saving me from the daemon of mirrors!" Starfire said.

"Yeah," Beast Boy agreed, "thanks."

"I guess-" Cyborg began, but was interrupted by Raven.

"I can't hold this portal forever." The group smiled. Robin took Starfire's hand and they entered the portal. Cyborg went next, and then Beast Boy. Raven entered last. After she had passed through the mirror shrunk and its surface returned to normal.

"What do we do with it now?" Inuyasha asked.

"We could bury it."

"Where, though?"

"Mt. Fuji's not too far."

* * *

The Titans came tumbling through the portal into Raven's room. Robin held Starfire in his arms. The white mirror still lay on Raven's bed. "Wow," Beast Boy said, breathing heavily. "I wonder if we'll ever see them again?"

* * *

Raven sat in her room staring at the ceiling. It had been a week since their adventure in feudal Japan, and she had to admit, it was nice being around her own kind for once and not have them try to kill her. Raven's chain of thought was broken as Cyborg called to her through the speakers in the tower. Raven slowly sat up and went to see what the problem was.

Raven phased through the floor. Beast Boy jumped and screamed as she materialized next to him. "God," he yelled, "some things never change, do they?" Cyborg chuckled.

"There's a letter for you Raven," Cyborg said handing her the envelope. She took it and examined the letter.

"Who's it from?" Beast boy asked.

Raven checked the return address. The first line read:

_Kagome Higurashi_

Raven smiled widely and thought, _I guess the adventure isn't over after all._

_

* * *

A boat, beneath a sunny sky  
__Lingering onward dreamily  
__In an evening of July-_

_Children three that nestle near,  
__Eager eye and willing ear,  
__Pleased a simple tale to hear-_

_Long has paled that sunny sky:  
__Echoes fade and memories die:  
__Autumn frosts have slain July._

_Still she haunts me, phantomwise,  
__Alice moving under skies  
__Never seen by waking eyes._

_Children yet, the tale to hear,  
__Eager eye and willing ear,  
__Lovingly shall nestle near._

_In a Wonderland they lie,  
__Dreaming as the days go by,  
__Dreaming as the summers die:_

_Ever drifting down the stream-  
__Lingering in the golden gleam-  
__Life, what is it but a dream?  
__-Lewis Carrol_


End file.
